1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air bag system that is folded and placed in a recess portion of a vehicle in such a manner as to be inflated to project from the recess portion for deployment when an inflating gas flows therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a related-art head protecting air bag system, there has existed an air bag system in which an attaching bracket is attached to a recess portion with a bolt which attaching bracket is attached to an attaching piece portion, which projects from a folded air bag main body and which has an attaching hole for attachment to the recess portion, by providing a pair of strengthening plates of sheet metal on front and back sides of the attaching piece portion and crimping the strengthening plates at predetermined locations thereon, respectively, in such a manner as to produce irregularities (for example, refer to JP-A-2000-247203). In the head protecting air bag system, the attaching piece portion is constructed to be attached to the recess portion together with the attaching bracket by passing the bolt through a through hole formed in the attaching piece portion and attaching holes formed in the respective strengthening plates so as to be fastened to a circumferential edge of an attaching hole formed in a body side inner panel of sheet metal which constitutes the recess portion.
In the related-art head protecting air bag system, however, when the bolt is fastened to the circumferential edge of the attaching hole in the inner panel, not only the strengthening plates that make up the attaching bracket but also a location which makes up a circumferential edge of the through hole in the attaching piece portion of the air bag are interposed between a head portion of the bolt and the inner panel. Due to this, when the bolt is fastened in a nut provided on the inner panel, there is caused a form in which the attaching piece portion interposed between the bolt head portion and the inner panel is gradually compressed, and this makes it difficult to have a bottoming feeling, and hence there has still remained a room for improvement with respect to facilitating the torque management at the time of fastening the bolt.